Fangs of the Fallen: Fuyuko vs Juusei
Fangs of Fear A young woman with long blue hair in a blue Kimono was riding the wind, freezing the land as she traveled and causing it to know. She had picked up the scent of a fellow Kitsune and was eager to investigate. In fact, that Kitsune would be found in a form she herself was in - human. On a cliff overlooking an unknown village, a red-haired man, dressed in what looked like samurai attire, was calmly sleeping in the warm grass. His expression looked rather content as he slept on his back, arms folded across his chest. His long red hair was scattered across the ground from his head. Fuyuko began to descend, having spotted her quarry far below her. With her, snow began to fall over the man's head, Fuyuko's signal of arrival. He instantly awakened. For normal circumstances, the look in his pale, yellow eyes would be enough to make the victim paralyze out of sheer fear. Once those eyes snapped open, a dark and killer aura seeped from his body, constantly and at a horrifying rate. Slowly, he got up from his position on the ground and looked upwards at the source that awoke him. Then, those cold eyes narrowed dangerously, and a slight scowl appeared on his face as his nostrils inhaled the female's scent. His hands clenched slowly into fists. However, to greeting to the woman, he only spoke three words, all that were needed to explain his feelings. "Back off, woman." Fuyuko's eyes widened. "Nice way to greet someone bouya." She said, obviously not intimidated by the man. "Are you deaf?" His cold tone had not left his voice. "I'm telling you to disappear from my sight. I don't associate myself with you Kitsune maggots." "You smell enough like a Kitsune yourself." Fuyuko pointed out. "What's your name?" The man chuckled humorlessly. "After what their kind did to me, I don't consider myself to be a part of them anymore." He replied dismissively. "And as for my name... Tenko Juusei." "Fuyukodachi." The woman replied. "It's nice to make your acquaintance. Although you smell like a Kitsune, you look to be human. How did you come to be like this?" A sneer came across Tenko's face. "I would say the same for you, woman. You have the scent of them, and yet you look like you do. Why bother to concern yourself with how I'' look?" He retorted. "I was reincarnated." Fuyuko replied. "But I managed to hang onto my memories of my past life. You obviously weren't reincarnated or you wouldn't sound so resentful. So I'm curious." Once again, Tenko chuckled, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Then you don't know that curiosity..." He stated, both amusement and a chill dripping from his tone. "Can be a very...''fatal... quality." "Now really bouya." Fuyuko said in a scolding tone. "Human Men are supposed to be nice to women. Or didn't you learn that?" Tenko's sneer faded to the lesser smirk, and he tilted his head to the side inquisitively. "Who said I was human?" He mocked, a bit of dry teasing in his voice. Strangely now, his inital hostility had faded, replaced by amusement. "Or did you hit your way on the way here, woman?" "Least you could do is answer my questions." Fuyuko sighed. "I didn't come all the way out here for no reason." The humor in Tenko's face faded, replaced a stoic expression. "...the Kitsune sealed me in this form for crimes against their realm I didn't commit." He said, his tone low and choleric. He scoffed. "Hmph! The ignorant bastards should know better, and the real criminal's free to do whatever he wants." "Hmmm.. I'd say it was an improvement." Fuyuko said slyly. "You must look alot better as a human than you would have an an Kitsune." If he was a lesser man, he would've blushed and/or panicked. But, yellow eyes widening slightly, Tenko cocked an eyebrow and smirked once more. "You trying to come on to me, woman? You should know better..." He replied, amusement showing in his voice. Fuyuko let out a short bark of a laugh. "Consider it a compliment." She replied grinning. She looked up to see the weather she was causing intensify slightly. Tenko's yellow eyes looked up towards the sky, feeling the chill onto his skin as the wind came into contact with him. His red, flowing hair blew behind him, and he lowered his head a bit, giving himself a rather majestic and authoritative appearance. "Such cold winds... you're her, aren't you?" He questioned. "The Ice Kitsune..." "Was her." Fuyuko replied. "I died quite awhile ago. I'm surprised anyone remembers who I am." "It's not hard. A Kitsune like her was quite memorable and unique in its traits and abilties. I even remember how the way she acted..." Tenko boasted. "She loved to fight, did she not?" Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Fanon Story